theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
9:00 p.m.
9:00 p.m. The Escapist - Brian Cox; man tests out noose; Mission: Impossible "The Trial" - clock; woman lights a candle; Chungking Express - wall clock; Firewall - Harrison Ford; a man grabs clocks off of shelves and throws them on the ground; Klaus Kinski; The Fourth Protocol - Pierce Brosnan eats while listening to the radio 9:01 p.m. Nineteen Eighty-Four - Suzanna Hamilton asks John Hurt when the lights will be turned off 9:02 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Sounds and Silences" - John McGiver; The Scarlet Empress - Marlene Dietrich blows out candles 9:03 p.m. The X-Files "Founder's Mutation"; Blood and Black Lace - Eva Bartok checks her watch; Last Year at Marienbad - Delphine Seyrig 9:04 p.m. The Woman in the Window 9:05 p.m. a man comes home and checks on a woman sleeping; Matlock "The Sisters" - Conchata Ferrell helps a woman at a library 9:06 p.m. Kevin Spacey; a man talks to a butler; Gaslight - Ingrid Bergman looks around after Charles Boyer lights a gas lamp; Last Year at Marienbad - Delphine Seyrig 9:07 p.m. a man sleeps; A Short Film About Love - Olaf Lubaszenko turns off an alarm and moves to a telescope to see Grazyna Szapolowska holding a clock key; The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) - close-up of Pierce Brosnan's watch, Brosnan turns off a radio; a man answers his cell phone 9:08 p.m. The Mechanic (?) - Charles Bronson looks at photographs 9:09 p.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street - Heather Langenkamp dozes off while singing in a bathtub 9:10 p.m. Fanny and Alexander - Christmas play; The Woman in the Window 9:11 p.m. Dexter "Waiting to Exhale" - Michael C. Hall sees a car in his rearview mirror and pulls a gun out of the glove compartment; Woody Allen in a hotel lobby 9:12 p.m. a woman smokes; Opera - theatre techs backstage 9:13 p.m. Time After Time - Karin Mary Shea looks at a john's pocketwatch; The 1,000 Eyes of Dr. Mabuse - Werner Peters suggests that Wolfgang Preiss's fast clock may have saved a life 9:14 p.m. three girls give up on waiting; The Stranger - Loretta Young talks to Orson Welles during a phone call 9:15 p.m. A Beautiful Mind - Russell Crowe gives Jennifer Connelly a birthday present 9:16 p.m. man knocks bowl on the floor; A Beautiful Mind - Russell Crowe asks Jennifer Connelly for proof of her commitment 9:17 p.m. Sleuth - an inspector asks Laurence Olivier asks about a shooting; The Business - Danny Dyer watches Margaret Thatcher deliver a speech on television 9:18 p.m. a man shoots another man; a man lies on the floor and sets an hourglass upright; My Little Chickadee - Mae West says goodnight 9:19 p.m. a man says goodnight over a transmitter; a woman puts on a robe and lights a candle; Forces of Nature - Steve Zahn tries to get Meredith Scott Lynn to wait a little longer 9:20 p.m. Love in the Afternoon - Audrey Hepburn says someone is being shot; Columbo "Candidate for Crime" - adjusting the time on a wristwatch 9:21 p.m. The Untouchables - Patricia Clarkson and Kevin Costner put their daughter to sleep; The Servant - at a party, James Fox asks Dirk Bogarde to fetch a drink 9:22 p.m. The Time Machine (1960) - Sebastian Cabot calls a story ridiculous; Columbo "Candidate for Crime" - phone rings during a party 9:23 p.m. man on the phone; For Your Eyes Only - Roger Moore ignores his watch as a call comes in; Intolerable Cruelty - George Clooney and Catherine Zeta Jones at a restaurant 9:24 p.m. a man sees someone close the blinds of a room 9:25 p.m. The Remains of the Day - Tim Pigott-Smith persuades Emma Thompson to stay for another drink; He's Just Not That into You - clock outside 9:26 p.m. Deception - an announcement that a conductor is being replaced; Ziegfield Follies - radio broadcast; Time After Time - Karin Mary Shea realizes her john is Jack the Ripper 9:27 p.m. Matlock "The Convict" - Andy Griffith looks at Lee Purcell's clock; space shuttle 9:28 p.m. Woman in the Moon - astronauts strap in 9:29 p.m. The American Soldier - gambling; The Big Heat - Glenn Ford looks at a wall clock; The Dirty Dozen - soldiers scale the balcony 9:30 p.m. Strangers on a Train - Farley Granger reads the newspaper on a train; Shanghai Express - Marlene Dietrich sits down with Clive Brook on a train; Rosemary's Baby - Mia Farrow dials the phone; Dirty Harry - Clint Eastwood on a payphone 9:31 p.m. Destination Tokyo - Cary Grant opens a letter and reads it 9:32 p.m. The Twilight Zone "The Incredible World of Horace Ford" - a boy shows up at a surprise party and gives Nan Martin a lost watch 9:33 p.m. a man looks at a dirty aquarium at a bar; He's Just Not That into You - Kevin Connolly comes home and talks to Justin Long; The Twilight Zone "The Incredible World of Horace Ford" - Pat Hingle wanders down a street 9:34 p.m. There's Always Tomorrow - Joan Bennett chastises her daughter as the family waits; Get Carter - Michael Caine at a bar 9:35 p.m. a woman watches television; Sherilyn Fenn at a dinner table; a man puts a gun in a drawer before lying down 9:36 p.m. The Romantic Englishwoman - Glenda Jackson in bed; The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - Ed Wynn fixes a clock 9:37 p.m. Laura - Dana Andrews puts a gun in the compartment of a clock and leaves Gene Tierney's apartment 9:38 p.m. Batman Returns - Michelle Pfeiffer gets out of a car and goes inside; Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes - a man removes a pocketwatch from a corpse 9:39 p.m. a man picks up a clock from a pile of debris; The Red Shoes - Moira Shearer looks up; Woman in the Moon - clock face 9:40 p.m. The Terminator - Paul Winfield has Lance Henriksen make a phone call; Forbidden - Douglass Montgomery 9:41 p.m. Get Carter - Michael Caine receives a call at the bar; man looks up at clock; man tosses a pack of cigarettes 9:42 p.m. Laura - Gene Tierney turns out the lights 9:43 p.m. woman in a Halloween costume blows out candles; Time After Time - bloodied hand closes a pocketwatch; Laura - Clifton Webb opens up a clock; man wakes up 9:44 p.m. Laura - Gene Tierney listens to the radio as Clifton Webb loads a shotgun; man blows out a candle; man stops the pendulum on a clock 9:45 p.m. My Best Friend's Girl - Dane Cook smokes in bed; a couple has sex 9:46 p.m. In Her Shoes - Cameron Diaz looks through mail while sitting in a train station 9:47 p.m. woman in bed next to her child 9:48 p.m. Fight Club - Edward Norton eats mustard from the jar; Bread and Tulips - Bruno Ganz sits at a table 9:49 p.m. The Fog (1980) - Adrienne Barbeau sees a figure shrouded in the fog; a man walks through fog 9:50 p.m. The Letter - Bette Davis finds a dagger 9:51 p.m. My Fellow Americans - Conchata Ferrell drives two men who talk about her watch; The Twilight Zone "A Little Peace and Quiet" - radio announcement that nuclear war has broken out 9:52 p.m. The Street with No Name; Kirk Douglas at a bar 9:53 p.m. Dillinger - Lawrence Tierney robs the box office 9:54 p.m. Brief Encounter (?) - woman walks through a train station 9:55 p.m. The Letter; One Missed Call - Azura Skye in a library; Friday - alarm clock; Heathers - Winona Ryder calls to propose a threesome; GoldenEye - Pierce Brosnan lets a man look at his watch 9:56 p.m. Laura - Clifton Webb is shot; cooking meat and eggs 9:57 p.m. The Return of the Living Dead - teenagers in a cemetery 9:58 p.m. John Q. - the surgery is successful 9:59 p.m. Night and Day - Cary Grant plays "Night and Day" Category:Timelines